Runaway Brother
by megfurtado
Summary: After a series of fights and a misunderstanding leaves six year old Joe thinking that Adam doesn't want him around anymore and decides to runaway. Will Adam find him and make things right? please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Bonanza Runaway Brother

**Description: After constantly fighting with Adam things are send and misunderstandings leave Joe thinking that things would be better for Adam if he runaway. **

**Author's note: Adam/Joe's P.O.V. A few months before Adam leaves for college. It focuses on Adam and Joe's relationship. I don't own Bonanza characters. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Ages: Joe 6; Hoss; 12; Adam 18**

**Joe's P.O.V**

I never saw Adam so angry before. It's not like I broke his knife on purpose. He couldn't let me tell him what happen he just assumed the worst like always.

He should be happy that I ran away after all his fault he had to tell Pa that he'll be glad to be away from me when he's in college. Good for him I hope he stays there. I don't need Adam for a big brother I have Hoss.

I guess Adam doesn't want me around anymore or love me. I know we have had our fights but I can't believe he wouldn't want me around. Well I don't care if he doesn't want me around that's fine with me.

I bet he doesn't even care that I ran away I bet he's really happy about it. I'm sure Pa and Hoss are worry about me but there's no way I'm going back not when Adam hates me.

**Adam's P.O.V**

It all started on a Friday in May…well actually it had all started after I told him that I'll be leaving the ranch in a few months to go to college in Boston.

Joe knew that it was a dream of mine to go to college but he couldn't understand why I would want to go if it meant me leaving my home and our family but most importantly why I would want to go if it meant leaving him.

Sure we had our fights but why would Joe think there was a reason why I would abandon him. I would never abandon him, Pa or Hoss. That was the hardest part in my decision about going to college leaving the three people who I love the most in the world.

Ever since I announced about going to college all me and Joe did was argue about anything and everything instead of talking about what was clearly bothering us; Me leaving.

Pa had tried and tried again to get us to open up what was bothering us but both of us wouldn't budge. As he says it we're stubborn mules.

Even Hoss has tried to play 'peacemaker' between his quarreling brothers but after a few tries I think he realized that we need to work it out for ourselves.

That does gonna be a lot harder to do since every time I try to talk to Joe we end up fighting. I hate fighting with Joe but sometimes he gets me so mad like the other day when I found out that he broke my jackknife.


	2. Chapter 2

One day Joe went into Adam's room not knowing that he had gone out to work with Ben at the lumber camp. Joe was hoping Adam would be in his room so they could finally talk things out.

When Joe walks in the bedroom it was empty. Joe stared at it realizing that is how the room is gonna look when Adam leaves. He couldn't imagine not seeing his brother in his room or anywhere else in the house or on the ranch.

Joe turns around to leave when he bumps into Adam's dresser. A jackknife that Ben had given to Adam for his sixteenth birthday falls off from on top of the dresser crashing on the floor breaking.

Joe stood there in horror when he saw the knife lying on the floor broken. His heart skipped a beat as he tries to figure out what to do.

Terrified Joe quickly picks up the knife and runs into his room. He opens his dresser draw and hides it underneath his clothes. He knew how furious Adam would be if he found out that Joe went into his room and broke his knife.

He knew how angry and disappointed Ben would be. After hiding the knife Joe runs out of his room and outside to do his chores before Ben came home.

**Joe's P.O.V.**

What am I gonna do? When Adam finds out that I broke his jackknife he's gonna kill me and Pa is gonna give me a tanning for sure.

It's not like I broke it on purpose but Adam would never believe me if I tell him that it was just an accident. That's just like Adam jumping to conclusions and believing the worst case scenario.

Maybe Pa would believe me if I told him that it was an accident but I don't think even he could convince Adam that it was.

Maybe Adam wouldn't even notice that it's missing I mean he never uses that thing it's been sitting on his dresser collecting dust for the past few years.

Who am I kidding Adam loves that knife. After all it was a special gift from Pa on his birthday. I never saw Adam so happy about receiving a knife. What's so great about a dumb old knife anyway?

What am I gonna do? I can't just run up to Adam and tell him I broke his knife cause he is gonna ask me why I was in his room and why I touch his knife.

And I'm definitely not gonna tell Pa cause that's just gonna leave me to another lecture about going into Adam's room without permission and touching his things.

How can an innocent act leave to so much trouble? Hoss does say I attract trouble like bears to honey.

It's not like I go looking for trouble sometimes it just happens but nothing can compare to the trouble I am in right now.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Hopsing was in Little Joe's room putting laundry away in the draw when he saw the broken knife. Hopsing knew that number three son didn't own a knife and he knew that it was number one son's knife.

Hopsing takes it and puts it in his pocket to show to Mista Cartwright when he came home. He heard the door shut and quickly finishes putting the laundry away.

Hopsing walks down the stairs to see Ben taking off his gun belt and quickly walks over to him. "Mista Cartwright" said Hopsing.

"What's the matter Hopsing?" asked Ben curiously. Hopsing pulls out the broken knife and shows it to Ben who was surprise to see it broken.

"That's Adam's knife where did you fine it?" question Ben. "Hopsing found it in Little Joe's draw when Hopsing was putting boy's clothes away" said Hopsing.

"Where is Little Joe?" asked Ben. "He's out doing chores" said Hopsing he quickly walks away into the kitchen.

Ben examines the knife and wonders why Joe would have it and how it had gotten broken. He knew Adam would be furious when he found out.

Adam walks in and over to his father. "I took care of the horses Pa" said Adam.

He notices something shiny and metal in his father's hands. "What do you got there Pa?" asked Adam inquisitively. Knowing he couldn't hide it from him Ben shows him the broken knife.

Adam's draw drops when he saw his precious knife broken. "Where did you find it?" asked Adam.

"I didn't Hopsing found it in Joe's dresser draw" said Ben. "Why was it in Joe's draw?" asked Adam his temper rising thinking that Joe had something to do with it.

"Hold on Adam we don't know if Joe had something to do with it. Let's not jump to conclusions until we get some facts" said Ben trying to calm his eldest son even though inside he was pretty angry with Joe to.

Not a moment sooner Hoss and Joe walk in carrying their school books. They could see that Adam was furious about something and Joe was nervous knowing exactly why he was furious and it made his stomach ache.

Ben looks at his sons. "Hoss why don't you go upstairs to your room and start on your homework" said Ben. Taking the hint Hoss hurries upstairs and out of earshot.

Adam stares at Joe and couldn't hold his temper any longer. "Why did you break my knife Joe?" yelled Adam. "It was …an accident Adam…I didn't mean to" said Joe apprehensively.

After hearing Joe say that it was accident made Adam even more furious. He was so furious that he didn't think before he started too bellowed out "**I'M SICK OF YOU TOUCHING MY STUFF AND BEING A ANNOYING PEST**".

Joe was shaken by his brother's rage and began to tremble. But Adam didn't care and kept going "You know what I can't wait to go to college so I can be the **HELL** away from **YOU**!"

Joe was hurt which quickly turn into anger and screams at the top of his lungs "**GOOD I HOPE YOU NEVER COME BACK!**"

Before Ben could intervene both Adam and Joe who couldn't stand the sight of each other stormed out of the room. Adam storms upstairs and Joe storms out the door slamming it with all his might behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

After the argument Ben decides to go out to the barn and check on his son. Joe was chocking back sobs as he was brushing Cochise.

Ben walks up behind him as he saw Joe's shoulders shaking. He places a comforting hand on his young son's shoulder. Joe turns around knowing who it was and without a warning Joe embraces his father and starts to cry harder.

"I'm sorry Pa. I didn't mean it….I didn't mean it" said Joe between sobs feeling remorseful for what he had down and said.

Ben strokes Joe's light brown curly hair comfortingly before pulling him away and kneeling down to Joe's eye level.

"What happen to the knife?" asked Ben calmly as he dried Joe's tears with his thumb.

"I know I wasn't suppose to go into Adam's room but I was looking for him so I can apologize for fighting but he wasn't there and I went to talk out of the room but I accidentally knock over his knife and it fell on the floor" said Joe.

"Why didn't you come to me when it happened or to Adam?" asked Ben. "Because Adam would get angry and not listen to me and if I told you then you'll lecture me about going to Adam's room without permission and I was afraid that you would tan me for breaking Adam's knife" sobbed Joe.

"It's alright Joe I'll talk to Adam and tell him what really happen" said Ben. "Can ya tell him that it really was an accident and that I didn't mean to break it?" asked Joe. Ben hugs him and says "Sure now get back to your chores".

Ben gets up and walks back to the house and up to Adam's room where was sitting at the side of his bed feeling guilty for what he said. "You had no right to yell at Joe the way you did" scolded Ben. "Right now your brother is out in the barn crying because of what you did".

Adam looks up at Ben. "He came up here looking for you to apologize for the fighting and he accidentally knocked your knife over and it fell on the floor. Your brother was terrified to tell you and I can guess you know why".

Adam looks at him surprised. "I'm sorry that I lost my temper Pa" said Adam sincerely.

"You need to make things right with Joe before you get into even more fights. Do you want to remember spending these last few months fighting with Joe instead of spending quality time together?" asked Ben concerned.

"Of course not Pa but it's hard for me to think about leaving Joe especially since all we do is fight and argue and say stupid things" said Adam full of guilt.

Joe walks up the stairs to his room when he hears Adam and Ben talking. Curiously he walks over to the slightly open door and listens to the conversation.

"I'm glad that I'm going away to college and away from Joe" he heard Adam say. Joe couldn't believe it Adam really didn't want him around anymore. Not wanting to hear anymore he hurries into his room and starts to pack a suitcase. "At least we won't be fighting" finished Adam.

Ben nods in agreement. Neither one of them knew that Joe had been listening to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adam's P.O.V**

I can't believe I said that my brother is an annoying pest. Yeah I admit Joe can be annoying with all his questions about everything and anything and always following me around everywhere.

I was dead wrong when I told him that I couldn't wait to go to college so I could be away from him. To be the honest that is one of the things I hate about leaving. I love spending time with my kid brother especially when we go fishing and camping.

One of the things I'm gonna miss is those camping and fishing trips. I still can't believe that I lost my temper with him. When I saw my knife I completely lost it and jump to conclusions.

Sounds like something Joe would've done. I guess we're not as different as we think we are. I wish I could take it all back; the things I said out of anger. I know I must've hurt him I know I would be if someone yelled at me like that.

I know he didn't mean to break my knife I hope that I have a chance to tell him that and to talk everything out.

When did our relation become so difficult and hostel? I remember back to when we use to be so close. How we use to talk about anything from talking about trouble in school to how funny it is to watch Hopsing yelling at Hoss for stealing cookies or pieces of dessert.

Those are some memories I'm gonna miss. I think everything I do with Joe and with Hoss I'm gonna miss. Even though sometimes Joe gets on my nerves I couldn't be more proud to be his older brother.

I hope we can work things out like Pa said I would hate to remember spending these last few months arguing with Joe.

I wonder if he feels the same way. He had no trouble telling me how he felt before. Maybe he's just getting bigger and doesn't want to share his feelings especially to his older brother.

I can understand that but I hope that's not the case cause that's what has made our relationship so special us sharing our feelings no matter how mad we are or how dumb they may sound.

I'm sure am gonna miss my curly hair-green eye little brother something awful. I hope when I do come home things won't change between us.

Ben and Hoss had gone to town while Adam was riding around the ranch checking fence and contemplating about his argument with Joe.

Joe on the other hand was in his room. He had finish packing and was now writing a note for Adam.

**Joe's P.O.V**

If Adam doesn't want me around anymore then that's fine with me who needs him. I don't need him not when he's glad that he's gonna be away from me when he's at that stupid college.

I do feel bad for saying that I hope he never comes back. I still feel that way especially after hearing him talking to Pa.

I bet Adam won't care that I ran away. I bet he'll be grateful that he won't have to be around me anymore. I do feel bad leaving Pa and Hoss but I don't want to be here not when Adam hates me.

I know Adam hates me and there's nothing anyone can say that can change my mind. Besides I'll be doing Adam a favor by leaving at least he'll get his wish.

I'm gonna go to a place where no one not even my stupid big brother Adam can find me. It'll be great I get to do whatever I want and I wouldn't have to listen to my brother talk about going to college. What's so great about college anyway it's just a big school with lots of people.

I don't know why anyone would want to go to college. If it were me I would rather be home than to go away to school.

Maybe we would be better off if there was distance between us at least we wouldn't be fighting but I still can't understand why would Adam abandon me?

Joe places the note on Adam's dresser and quickly walks down the stairs and sneaks out of the house hoping that no one would see him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hours later, Adam returns home to find it peculiar quiet Ben and Hoss weren't home yet.

After contemplating about the fight with Joe, he knew that he had to talk to Joe. He walks into Joe's room and was surprise to find it empty.

Adam then walks out of the room thinking that Joe had gone after Ben and Hoss.

Adam feeling tired he walks across the hall and to his room. He notices a paper on his dresser and looks at it.

_Dear Adam, _

_You got your wish you don't have to worry about me being an annoying pest anymore. I know you don't love me or want me around anymore and that's fine with me. I don't need you for an older brother I have Hoss. I hope you have fun at college especially since you'll be far away from me seeing how that's what you probably like the most about going to college. _

_I'm sorry I broke your knife and that I have been nothing but a nuisance to you. Tell Pa and Hoss that I love them and that I am sorry for leaving but I rather be out in the middle of nowhere than to be in the same house with someone who __**hates**__ me. _

_It was nice knowing you Adam I hope you enjoy being far away from me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Little Joe _

After reading the note Adam was alarmed with fear and guilt. He runs down the stairs just as Ben walks in the house. "Pa something horrible has happen and it's my fault" said Adam panicky.

Ben looks at him concerned. "What wrong Adam?"

Adam on the verge of breaking down shows Ben the note. "Joe ran away because of me" said Adam full of guilt.

"He's convinced that I don't love him and that I don't want him around me anymore" said Adam worriedly.

"Why would he think that?" asked Ben confused. "I don't know Pa all I know is that he ran away and it's my fault" said Adam.

"What are we doing standing around here we need to be out looking for him" said Ben he rushes over to the door and was about to put on his gun belt and hat when Adam stops him.

"Pa I think I should be the one to go find him. It's my fault that he ran away and I think I should be the one to go fix this" said Adam determined.

Ben looks up at his son knowing that he was right."You better get some food for you and Joe" said Ben. Adam gives him a small smile and was about to walk away when Ben gently grabs his arm.

"Be careful son" said Ben concerned. "I will Pa don't worry I'll find him" said Adam reassuringly.


	7. Chapter 7

Joe rides out to a cave that he and Adam had found a few months ago when they went camping. It was Joe's favorite secret hiding place mostly because he shared the secret with Adam.

**Joe's P.O.V**

I bet Adam isn't looking for me by now he's probably enjoying the peace and quiet without me.

I can't imagine what Pa and Hoss must be going through. They're probably worrying sick about me. I hope Pa isn't mad about me leaving after all its Adam's fault.

I wonder if Adam is worrying about me probably not since he doesn't want me around anymore.

I do miss Pa and Hoss but I'm not going back not until Adam leaves. It's probably better for Pa that I'm not there at least he doesn't have to listen to us arguing anymore. I wonder what Adam's doing right now.

**Adam's P.O.V**

What is that kid? Doesn't he know how worry we are. Why does he think that I don't love him anymore? Of course I love him he's my baby brother.

I can't believe he doesn't know that. I told him all the time that I love him. I know I haven't said it in a while maybe I should have then maybe he wouldn't have ran away. This is my entire fault.

I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happens to him. I know I really screwed up I just hope that I have a chance to fix this.

I wonder where he could have gone there aren't many places for him to hide on the Ponderosa that is if he's anywhere on the ranch.

I can't believe I let this happen. I should have talked to him sooner.

I must be a horrible older brother to let this happen to my baby brother. Maybe Joe is right maybe he doesn't need me to be his older brother.

I'm glad he has Hoss though. At least Hoss can take care of him better than I can.

I wish I knew where he is it's gonna be dark soon and I can't imagine him being out there somewhere in the dark. Joe hates the dark.

Just then Adam remembered he and Joe went camping a few months before and that they had found a cave. He remembered how excited Joe was and how they decided to make it their secret place.

I wonder if Joe had gone to the cave. If he would go anywhere he would go there. It can't hurt to check.

Adam gallops away hoping and praying that Joe was at the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam rides up to the cave and was relieved to see Joe's horse near the entrance.

Adam mounts off his horse and quickly walks in the cave. He was relieved to see that his kid brother was ok. He rushes over to him and hugs him.

Joe's surprise to see the relieve look on his brother's face. "Why did you runaway?" asked Adam as his relief turn to concerned.

"I heard you telling Pa that you were glad to go away to college and away from me" said Joe sadly. "Because we wouldn't be fighting" explained Adam.

Adam lift Joe's chin up and looks at him. "Do you honestly think that I don't want you around anymore?" asked Adam hurt.

Joe doesn't say anything. "I'm so sorry you thought that way Joe. I didn't mean to make you think that I don't want you around. Of course I want you around you're my brother. Who else can I take fishing and camping and explore different caves with" said Adam.

He puts a hand on Joe's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you about the jackknife. I had no right to yell at you without hearing your side of the story. And I'm sorry for fighting with you these past few months".

"I hate fighting with you and I'm sorry for calling you an annoying pest. You're not an annoying pest sure you annoy me sometimes but you're not a pest" said Adam.

Joe was surprise that Adam was apologizing and felt bad that he hadn't said anything.

"Why don't you tell me what's been bothering you?" asked Adam. Joe bursts into tears. "I don't want you to leave Adam".

Adam takes Joe and holds him on his lap. "I don't want to leave Joe but I want to go to college and learn new things".

"Why do you want to leave if it means leaving Pa, Hoss and me?" asked Joe. "Joe sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do. I don't want to leave you, Pa and Hoss but I want to go to college. I promise I'll come back and I'll write to you every week" said Adam.

"But everything is gonna change after four years when you come back" said Joe.

"That's true but there's one thing that's never gonna change. I'm always gonna love my little buddy" said Adam.

"I'm sorry for the things I said before. Is Pa gonna punish me for running away?" asked Joe worried that his Pa was gonna tan him.

"I don't think so. I told Pa that it was my fault you ran away" said Adam.

Joe lets out a relieve sigh then looks up at Adam. "I love you Adam". Adam hugs him and kisses him on the head. He gets up holding his baby brother in his arms.

"C'mon lets go home" said Adam. He walks out of the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they were home Adam, Joe and Ben sat down in the living room.

"I'm sorry I ran away Pa" said Joe. "Seems to me that it wasn't entirely your fault" said Ben looking at Adam. "Pa I'll take responsibility for Joe running away. He wouldn't have run away if I had talk things out with him like I should have" said Adam.

"I'm just glad you two finally work things out and that you found Joe safe and sound" said Ben.

"Are you gonna punish me Pa?" asked Joe nervously. "No I don't think so but let this be a warning to you. I don't want you to ever run away or you will be punished. Is that understood?" asked Ben sternly.

"Yes sir" said Joe obediently he gets up from sitting on the settee and walks over to his father and hugs him. Ben kisses him on the head and pulls him away.

"I'm gonna go to bed and I hope you boys do the same" said Ben as he gets up. "Don't worry Pa we will" said Adam.

Ben says goodnight to them then walks up the stairs. "Thanks for not letting me get in trouble" said Joe gratefully. Adam nods and gets up he was about to walk away but Joe stops him.

"Adam?" said Joe. Adam looks down at his brother. "Yes Joe?" asked Adam curiously. "Can you read me a story?" asked Joe hopingly.

"Sure I will" said Adam he takes Joe by the hand and started to walk up the stairs. "I'm glad you're my brother Adam" said Joe proudly.

"So am I" said Adam proudly as they walk up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Months later the Cartwright's were standing in front of the Stage Line Depot waiting for the stage to come and take Adam away to college.

**Joe's P.O.V**

I'm not angry with Adam anymore. I'm proud that he's fulfilling his dream and going to college. I'll be the only kid in class besides Hoss to say that I have a brother in college.

I'm glad he and I work things out and I'm happy to say that he and I are closer than ever. I sure am gonna miss Adam but I know that he'll come back and I know things won't change between us.

I wish this day didn't come Pa's been dreading it for the last few weeks. Hoss didn't want this day to come either but Hoss being Hoss he kept telling Pa about the wonderful things Adam would get to do and how his new found education was gonna be a great help to the Ponderosa. I'm sure both Adam and Pa were most appreciative for that.

Pa said that the stage was late and for the first timed I never seen Pa so glad that the stage was late. I think Adam was relieved to.

I can't imagine how hard this must be for him. He never left the ranch before at least no more than a week.

I'm sure he's looking forward to go to Boston and reconnect with his grandfather. I'm sure the fact that Adam's grandfather is gonna be around puts Pa at ease.

I hope Pa is holding up alright I know he's gonna be sad for a while.

**Adam's P.O.V**

I can't believe this day has come. I wish I didn't have to say goodbye. I'm glad that the stage is late at least it gives me more time to prepare myself and my family.

I'm glad Joe and I work things out I would have hated it if I left before working things out. I know this day must be hard for him as it is for Pa and Hoss.

I hope Pa would be alright after I leave. I'm glad Hoss was able to help Pa see the positives of me going to Boston. I'm very grateful for my brother Hoss for that.

I know it's gonna be hard for him to fill in my shoes not only on the ranch but as the older brother.

I hope my little brother is holding up better than me. I think it's gonna be harder to say goodbye to him then Pa or Hoss.

The stage comes roaring down the hall and pulls up in front of the Cartwright's. Adam takes a deep breath and turns to his father who was trying to but on a brave face but Adam knew that inside his father's heart was breaking.

"You have a safe trip son. I sent a telegram to your grandfather he'll meet you when you get there" said Ben trying to stop the tears forming in his eyes.

"Thanks Pa" said Adam. "Take care of yourself son" said Ben. Adam nods his head. He shakes hands with his father then hugs him.

Ben pulls away from him. "I love you Pa" said Adam. "I love you too son" said Ben.

Adam turns to Hoss and walks up to him. "When I come back I bet you're gonna be taller than me" teased Adam. "Maybe but you'll still be my 'big' brother" teased Hoss.

"Take care of yourself brother" said Adam. "You too Adam" said Hoss. Adam hugs him. "I love you Hoss" said Adam. "I love you too" said Hoss.

Last but not least Adam walks over to Joe who looked like he was losing his best friend and it broke Adam's heart.

Adam kneels down in front of Joe. "I hope you're gonna behave for Pa and Hoss while I'm gone" said Adam. "I'm not a little kid anymore Adam" said Joe.

Adam ruffles Joe's head. "No but you always be my kid brother" said Adam. "Promise that you'll keep your promise?" asked Joe.

"I promise if you promise to remember what I told you in the cave" said Adam. "I always will" said Joe.

Adam smiles and embraces his brother. "I love you Adam" said Joe trying to hold back sobs. "I love you Little Joe" said Adam.

He looks at Joe and kisses him on the forehead. Adam gets up and says goodbye to Hoss and Ben then climbs into the stage carriage.

As the stage pulls out and drives away Joe starts to cry. Ben puts his arm around his son and comforts him.

Adam was sitting alone in the carriage and began to flashback to special times he spent with his family especially Joe.

He takes a long sorrowful deep breath and tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I promise I'll come back" he said to himself.

~Fin~


End file.
